


Of hair

by kettleowl



Series: Of thoughts [2]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Hair, Haruki slept the whole fic though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: Akihiko realized Haruki's hair was so short now





	Of hair

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Akihiko does a lot of thinking

It was a rare occasion that Akihiko woke up early. But that morning, he did. Like usual, he made his way blindly to the bathroom. He tried not to make too much noise, afraid of waking up the person sleeping on the bed.

After washing up, Akihiko headed for the kitchen, planning to make some breakfast. But the sight of Haruki sleeping, so peacefully, stopped him on his way out.

It was not like he hadn’t seen Haruki sleeping before. But this time, the sight of Haruki’s short hair hit him harder than ever. He remembered when Haruki’s spilt over his shoulder, spread over the pillow. ‘Like a halo,’ he had thought to himself more than one occasion.

It was so short now. So short that Akihiko didn’t dare to touch it anymore. He felt if he got too close, it would burn him. It would probably burn Haruki too.

Unconsciously, Akihiko thought about Ugetsu’s hair. Wasn’t it the same length as Haruki’s right now? Would running his hands through Haruki’s hair feel the same as running his hands through Ugetsu’s? 

Every time he looked at Haruki’s painfully short hair, Akihiko ached. He wondered if this was what people meant when they talked about phantom pain.

It was ridiculous. He didn’t have any right to feel like this, when he was the one who had caused so much pain to Haruki, knowingly and unknowingly.

Standing there in Haruki’s bedroom, the only light illuminating was from the wide glass doors from the living room, Akihiko, staring at Haruki’s sleeping form, was left speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately want to know Haruki's rent per month lol  
His apartment looks really nice


End file.
